


the first time in 8 years

by exit



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 버즈 | Buzz, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit/pseuds/exit
Summary: “It's not that I want you to compliment me all the time, I just–” Kyunghoon hesitates at first."I just wish you don't flirt with everyone you meet, sometimes." Kyunghoon murmurs in a low voice.Oh.Oh.As far as epiphanies go, it’s taken him – well, the both of them, really – an embarrassingly long time to reach this one, but hey, no big deal, he can still roll with this.Kyunghoon doesn’t say anything to that, but Heechul can sense him holding his breath."You only have to say so, Kyunghoon-ah,” Heechul says. Feeling brave with the way Kyunghoon has been acting, his hand travels upwards to craddle Kyunghoon's neck again as he surges forward, closing the space between them.





	the first time in 8 years

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a wordplay (kind of) on a buzz song title, "the first summer in 8 years" (aka i suck at coming up with good titles and this is my failed attempt at trying to be smart and funny with it)  
> enjoy! :)

Heechul’s not really all that drunk. In fact, he feels pretty good, and Kyunghoon’s warm breath on his ear feels really good, too. They had just done taping the show and Kyunghoon promised to hang out with Heechul at Heechul’s apartment, considering how long it has been since they enjoyed each other's company in private outside of Knowing Bros taping days, and Heechul figured he should take advantage of the miracle that is his work schedule being empty until late afternoon tomorrow. They started the evening by watching a movie, so they have been just drinking and conversing after it ended. A couple of hours passed, and they find themselves still sitting comfortably on the unfolded convertible couch in Heechul’s lounge, with a few bottles of soju and some leftover snacks scattered on the coffee table. Kyunghoon is talking about some recording technicality and comparing the quality of every recording studio he's ever been to, and he's making a lof of sense and everything he's said thus far actually sounds accurate, so he thinks it’s a good guess that Kyunghoon isn’t entirely intoxicated either.

Heechul thinks about how adorable Kyunghoon is when he gets all passionate over something and it reminds him of some of his favourite anime characters. Thinking about it prompts him to start giggling, and now he can’t seem to stop himself. Okay, maybe he _is_ a little drunk. Just a little bit.

“Which is why I think– Whass'funny?” Kyunghoon asks, confused, slurring a little, and like Heechul has been thinking the whole time, he sounds crazy adorable. He has been observing Kyunghoon often and long enough that he takes great notice in Kyunghoon's verbal speech, which he finds unique and unlike any other person he knows. Endearing would be a way to decribe it – his voice is somewhat pitchy and his irregular speech pattern is a dead ringer for how children usually speak, which is an interesting contrast to the heart-wrenching, melodramatic lyrics sung by his moderately deep, vibrato-rich singing voice.

Okay, Heechul really has to focus and stop thinking in intangibles. And he has to stop laughing like an idiot.

“You,” Heechul says finally, and it feels like it’s been ages since Kyunghoon asked his question. “You’re funny.”

“Oh.” Kyunghoon scrunches up his face, with his lips pursed slightly like he can’t decide whether to be offended by that or not. Of course, he decides on ‘not’, because Kyunghoon is so rarely offended by anything Heechul says. Heechul thinks that maybe he’s not trying hard enough.

“Kyunghoon-ah,” Heechul calls him. "You never get mad at me," It's both a statement and a question.

“I can’t actually get mad at anyone, Hyung,” Kyunghoon says softly, staring at the empty bottle in his hand with a small contemplative smile on his face, putting it down on the table afterwards.

“Yeah, but I don’t annoy you,” Heechul points out. He’d like to think he’d be a lot more eloquent in his argument if he were slightly sober, but there’s no use in thinking that way now. He’s having this conversation now, and his sober self can decide whether or not it was a good idea in the morning. “Either that, or you’re just really good at hiding it.”

“You don’t annoy me, Hyung. I like you.” Kyunghoon says sheepishly, not looking up, his gaze fixed on his own hands in his lap.

Okay, so maybe Heechul isn’t the only one who’s lost the ability for nuance and subtlety.

“Good. I like you, too, brat.”

Kyunghoon lets out a small chuckle and finally looks up, “You sound like Hodong-hyung.”

“We’re all rubbing off on each other.”

“I hope not that much. The last thing we all need is another Hodong-hyung walking around.” Kyunghoon jokes, and laughs at it himself, dimples adorning his face. It’s kind of breathtaking, especially this up close, and Heechul laughs with him.

“But,” Kyunghoon continues after their laughter subsided. Holding up a finger he says, “People do think I’m a brat. One who doesn’t know how to greet people properly,” He playfully pokes Heechul’s shoulder bone with the finger he’s been holding up.

It's a joke, mostly, Heechul knows full well it is. Yet he finds himself somewhat irritated.

“They’re stupid.” Heechul coming to Kyunghoon’s defence. His hand instinctively reaches up Kyunghoon's neck to rest his hand here, gingerly stroking the smooth skin with his thumb. “You’re just painfully shy. I knew it right away, and I never once thought you’re a brat for not being as sociable as most celebrities are. I think a lot of sunbaes who don’t really know me think I’m a brat too, what with me always acting like I’m a hotshot who gets away with everything. And I’m pretty sure I’ve been called a lot worse than a brat behind my back.” He rambles. Yeah, he’s a bit drunk, all right.

Kyunghoon grabs the hand cradling his neck by the wrist, looking up to see Heechul in the eye. “No, you’re an amazing person, Hyung,” A tint of red starts to creep up Kyunghoon’s ears and Heechul can see how hard Kyunghoon is trying to not avert his gaze away. “And if they can’t tell your public persona and real personality apart then it’s as hyung said, they’re just stupid.” Kyunghoon ends with a pout, as if he, too, is offended on Heechul’s behalf.

It’s unbearably adorable and all Heechul could think about right now is how much he wants to kiss him. They’re both buzzed (ha) enough to be a lot more brazen than usual, and somehow their faces have wound up pretty close to one another to the point Heecul can see how apparent Kyunghoon's perma stubble is.

“Thank you,” Heechul thanks him, not backing off, and just keep stroking Kyunghoon's neck with his thumb. Kyunghoon doesn’t seem to mind, and almost seems to lean into the touch, which is surprising but all welcome entirely. He’s warm and – for what’s probably the 46th time this word has crossed Heechul’s mind today – adorable, and Heechul just has to let the other man know.

“How are you so cute, Kyunghoon-ah?” Heechul blurts out.

“You say that to everyone,” Kyunghoon retorts quickly.

“What? No, I don’t,” Heechul protests, letting his hand slide off from Kyunghoon's neck to his thigh.

“Yes, you do. You told Junsang-ssi and Shownu you liked their muscles when they came on the show. You flirt with female guests and your members all the time. And you’re always commenting on someone’s ass. Or biceps.”

“Yah, but I never missed a chance to tell you that you look good before shooting, either. Or just whenever I think you look good. I even called you handsome on camera when Cha Eunwoo guested on our show a few months ago and it was aired, do you want me to text you "hello beautiful" every morning or something?” Heechul says it as a joke, and then almost hopes that Kyunghoon will magically say yes just for the hell of it – besides Heechul can really spend all day singing praises to Kyunghoon's name (which is an exaggeration but also not completely untrue).

“It's not that I want you to compliment me all the time, I just–” Kyunghoon hesitates at first.

"I just wish you don't flirt with everyone you meet, sometimes." Kyunghoon murmurs in a low voice.

Oh. _Oh._ As far as epiphanies go, it’s taken him – well, the both of them, really – an embarrassingly long time to reach this one, but hey, no big deal, he can still roll with this. 

Kyunghoon doesn’t say anything to that, but Heechul can sense him holding his breath.

"You only have to say so, Kyunghoon-ah," Heechul says. Feeling brave with the way Kyunghoon has been acting, his hand travels upwards to craddle Kyunghoon's neck again as he surges forward, closing the space between them.

Kyunghoon startles momentarily, and then kisses him messily, and they both taste like soju, but it’s still good, still more than enough to get Heechul hard within minutes, which wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for the fact that it's Min Kyunghoon he's making out with. In his fumbling, he manages to pull Kyunghoon on top of him so he can grab handfuls of his ass and squeeze it, causing Kyunghoon to moan and grind against him. Kyunghoon is at least half hard, and he keeps rubbing up against Heechul.

The kissing is unexpectedly good. Better than Heechul had imagined. Kyunghoon told him he's not really into making out around two years ago, so Heechul thought Kyunghoon would be an inexperienced, rather clumsy kisser, but apparently not. Just because someone says they’re not fairly into something doesn't mean they wouldn't be adequately good at it. Noted.

Kyunghoon’s lips are unbelievably soft, and his mouth is pliant and warm and wet, which only serves to get Heechul thinking about those pretty lips wrapped around his dick. He starts thinking about how he can get his cock sucked, because yeah, Kyunghoon has a cute little mouth, and hair long enough to pull, and a tongue that keeps exploring and caressing his own with the vigor of a teenager.

Heechul reaches down and unbuckles his pants and then starts on Kyunghoon’s, who pulls off him for a moment to stare blearily at him. Heechul hopes, almost desperately, that Kyunghoon isn’t having second thoughts.

“I haven’t–” Kyunghoon starts, and stops. Heechul waits as patiently as he can before Kyunghoon continues, “I haven’t been with a lot of men, and– and it's been years since the last time I did it with one.”

“You’re doing just fine, Kyunghoon-ah.” Heechul tells him sweetly, hoping he sounds as reassuring as he intends to be. He’s actually curious about who Kyunghoon has done this kind of thing with, but he decides that it’s a question for another day. Not right now.

He reaches out and pulls Kyunghoon in by his wrists so that Kyunghoon is on top of him again, straddling him. Heechul bucks up momentarily, creating some nice friction between them and making Kyunghoon gasp, and then leaning up to bite gently at Kyunghoon’s lower lip. “It’s okay, we’ll go as slow as you want. How long has it been for you?”

Kyunghoon shifts on top of him, his skin feeling hot to the touch as Heechul releases his wrists and lets his hands travel back to cup his ass.

“Ar– around eight years, I think. And yeah, okay,” Kyunghoon says, softly, and it’s the most precious damn thing. Heechul had forgotten how much fun inexperience could be.

“We'll take it slow. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve done before,” Heechul suggests, sounding both encouraging and curious.

“Oh. Um. We got to do everything, but,- but like I said, it's been a while f- for me,” Kyunghoon stutters, then flushes deeply, hoping Heechul would understand where he's going with it.

Heechul smirks. “Okay, we'll start with something not quite as overwhelming as going all the way,” Heechul pinches Kyunghoon playfully on the rear before pushing Kyunghoon down, placing himself between Kyunghoon’s legs. Heechul kisses him softly and drags his mouth from Kyunghoon’s lips to his neck while his hands are rubbing all over Kyunghoon’s body under his shirt. His mouth skips Kyunghoon’s torso entirely and goes straight to mouth Kyunghoon’s dick through the fabric.

“Oh,” Kyunghoon says, wondrously, as Heechul makes short work of Kyunghoon’s zipper and finally gets his cock out. “Oh.”

Heechul strokes him, up and down quickly, before leaning in and taking him into his mouth. The noises Kyunghoon is already making are fucking glorious, all short little gasps and near-squeaky moans, like he hasn’t been a recipient of this sort of attention in a while and his inhibitions are already shot to hell.

Heechul takes Kyunghoon deep, sucks as hard as he can, just to hear those gorgeous moans. It’s making his own dick even harder, the feel of Kyunghoon in his mouth and the noises he’s making. Kyunghoon is not holding back anything himself, grunting and gasping out. For the first time in all the years Heechul’s known him this is the most unrestrained he has seen Kyunghoon is being. When Heechul glances up, still working Kyunghoon’s dick inside his mouth, he realizes that Kyunghoon looks impossibly beautiful, pretty much straight out of a wet dream – hazy and sweating, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut. Heechul notices Kyunghoon's hands at his sides, desperately trying to grasp the couch, so he lets Kyunghoon’s cock slide out of his mouth for a moment to reach for Kyunghoon’s hands. He places them where he wants them – one on his shoulder, one in his hair (his current hair problem be damned) – and then goes back down, hollowing his cheeks and giving Kyunghoon all he’s got.

Kyunghoon moans loudly again, his fingers twitching so politely in Heechul’s hair, and when Heechul looks up again, Kyunghoon is biting his lip. Heechul’s hands go to Kyunghoon’s thighs, which are trembling, and nearly pulls Kyunghoon into his mouth with the grip he has on them.

“Hyung,” Kyunghoon whines, his voice lowering into a whimper and Heechul can feel him fighting the urge to buck up into Heechul’s mouth from the way Kyunghoon is tensing his hips. If they do this again, Heechul will let him know that it’s okay, Heechul likes having his mouth fucked.

“I’m going to – I’m going to come, oh, Hyung–" Kyunghoon’s voice is broken, and sounds as desperate as Heechul feels. Heechul steps up his game, lets his tongue swirl around the head of Kyunghoon’s dick just so, and then Kyunghoon is coming, and Heechul is surprisingly drunk and lazy enough right now that he opts to just swallow down every last drop of Kyunghoon's cum, warm and hot against his throat.

Kyunghoon looks dazed for a moment before shaking himself out of it and assessing the situation. He leans up on his elbows, and then Heechul rushes forward, capturing Kyunghoon’s abused-looking lips in a rough kiss. When Heechul finally moves back, Kyunghoon’s lips are so wet, so slick that it’s almost obscene. Kyunghoon’s dark eyes are looking at him clearly now, and Heechul thinks he can see desire resurfacing there, because then Kyunghoon rolls him over in return, and makes his way down between Heechul’s legs, until his mouth is hovering just above Heechul’s hard-on.

“I've thought about doing this,” Kyunghoon says, unconsciously licking his lips. He presses his lips against Heechul’s nether regions through his pants, teasing him with his sweet mouth, warm breath seeping through and it feels nothing short of fucking amazing.

Kyunghoon takes his time uncovering Heechul’s erection, and Heechul just lets him, doesn’t rush, just waits to see what Kyunghoon will do. When Kyunghoon has Heechul’s prick in hand, he laps his tongue teasingly against the slit, and then lets his tongue trail over the head, flickering softly at the sensitive skin. It feels like too much and not enough, and Heechul wants more but he doesn’t want to stop Kyunghoon from doing what he’s doing, so Heechul brings a hand up to his mouth and bites at a knuckle, willing himself to stay still and let Kyunghoon play.

Then Kyunghoon is kissing wetly up the shaft, open-mouthed and perfect, and Heechul almost wants to beg him to suck him, but it’s been a long time since anyone really took the time to explore, to play around with him instead of rushing through things, so he lets it go, lets himself sink into the feeling of having his stuff caressed and kissed like that.

Kyunghoon does, eventually, take him into his mouth. He doesn’t go as deep as Heechul does, but he sucks with intent and gets a firm hand around the rest of Heechul’s shaft, jerking him off while he blows him.

Heechul takes his hand away from his mouth and buries both hands in Kyunghoon’s hair, careful not to push, just a light tug not nearly hard enough to hurt, and Kyunghoon doesn’t seem to mind at all. It’s too tempting not to play with Kyunghoon’s hair, at any rate. It’s all soft, thick strands that Heechul could really get a good grip on, and maybe he’ll ask Kyunghoon later, after, if he would mind a little rough treatment, because damn, it was all Heechul could do not to pull, hard.

“Ah, Kyunghoon-ah,” Heechul moans as Kyunghoon gets into a perfect rhythm, making his toes curl. He can feel his orgasm building. Kyunghoon looks like a mousy little angel there between his thighs, taking his cock like a star and moaning like Heechul’s cock is the best thing he’s ever had in his mouth. That in itself was enough to get Heechul close; it was always nice when a partner enjoyed sucking his cock.

“Kyunghoon-ah, I’m close. I’m really close. Can’t even tell you how much I wanna come all over your face. Will you let me do that, jagiya? Let me come all over you?”

Kyunghoon pulls off, but continues jerking Heechul with his hand, keeping his face close. “Like this?”

“Yeah, that’s–will you open your mouth for me, Kyunghoon-ah?”

Kyunghoon blinks at him once or twice, but then does as requested, and it’s then that Heechul comes, streaking white over Kyunghoon’s lips, mouth, cheeks, eyelashes. Kyunghoon looks like a hot mess, and it's quite literally the hottest thing Heechul has ever seen. And then he licks come off his lips and blushes bright red.

Heechul can’t help it; he laughs. Slowly he gets to his feet and gives Kyunghoon a hand up. Kyunghoon, to his credit, doesn’t look shocked anymore. He just looks curious, licking experimentally at the corner of his mouth, as if he’s trying to clean himself with his tongue.

Heechul grins, zipping up and clapping a hand on Kyunghoon’s shoulder. “You wanna go get cleaned up? Not that I don’t like looking at you like this. You look hot with my come all over you.”

“Thanks,” Kyunghoon says, his ears going red again.

Heechul watches Kyunghoon shuffle off without another word, wondering if he should go after him. But Kyunghoon probably just wants to get cleaned up, and likely sobered up. Heechul is feeling a lot less drunk and really relaxed, so he decides to go to his bed.

“Come to bed once you’re done, Kyunghoon-ah,” Heechul yells out to Kyunghoon, who is currently washing his face in the guest toilet's sink, before he gets out of Kyunghoon's earshot. It took Kyunghoon less than 5 minutes to clean up and come back with a damp face.

“I would’ve choked you if you had gotten some of your stuff into either, or worse, both of my eyes, you know," Kyunghoon jokes while rubbing his eye adorably, getting on the bed to lie down right next to Heechul, bodies pressed against each other. 

“I have good aim,” Heechul jokes back, "Besides, what makes you think I would be opposed to it?" He says again, shifting himself so his head is resting against Kyunghoon's chest, his right arm wrapped around the man. Kyunghoon throws his head back a little, huffing out a laugh. Heechul thinks about how he hasn't felt this content in a while and he hopes, harder than he's done in a very long while, that he gets to do this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and this is 100% unbeta-ed, hence the messiness, sorry :( it's also not meant to be very canon-compliant (so to speak) idk what their schedules are actually like (obviously) or whether or not they even hang out with each other on the reg outside of work, and stuff like that. i only wrote this mostly for fun, so thank you for reading! kudos are very much appreciated, feel free to point out any mistakes, et cetera, et cetera.


End file.
